


Husky

by ace_writergirl



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beenktober 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: Blake loves Yang's husky voice...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502498
Kudos: 97
Collections: Inktober 2019





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Blake loves Yang’s husky voice.

She loves hearing the unexpectedly great singing.

She loves hearing the roar of adrenaline when she’s in battle.

She loves hearing the inevitable whoops of celebration after the win that battle.

She loves Yang’s laugh. God, she _loves_ Yang’s laugh.

She loves listening to Yang talking to Ruby, encouraging her and reassuring her that she’s doing a great job.

She loves her arguments with Weiss, where her tone holds no real malice, just gentle teasing that Weiss falls for every time.

She loves when Yang says _good morning, beautiful_.

She loves the soft conversations they have in front of the fire.

She loves the low moan that escapes when she kisses Yang’s neck in _that_ spot.

She loves the louder moan that Yang can’t keep in when they’re tangled and sweaty and pushing each other to heights of pleasure that neither could have ever dreamed of.

But most of all, Blake loves hearing Yang say _I love you_.


End file.
